The present disclosure relates to a dressing cover structure to be provided for covering a tank side surface in a construction machine.
Generally, some construction machines, such as hydraulic shovels, are configured so that a worker is allowed to get onto and off an upper surface of a tank (fuel tank or hydraulic oil tank) equipped on the construction machine. The worker can use the tank upper surface as a scaffold or walkway when performing maintenance and refueling, etc. Some construction machines have a tank side surface on a side where the worker passes to get onto and off the tank upper surface, which is covered by a dressing cover (for example, refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-262620 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-248618).